no safety or surprise
by VioletSm0ak
Summary: A haunting broadcast reveals the Joker's final act and sets off a chain of events that will destroy the world. Terry finds himself collaborating once more with the estranged members of Bruce's former team. As the end nears, however, he and the other Bats are faced with hard choices about survival—and forgiveness. /UNDER CONSTRUCTION AS OF JAN 2020/
1. prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story uses characters, situations and premises that are copyright DC Comics, Inc. No infringement pertaining to comics, television series or films is intended by violetsmoak in any way, shape or form. This fan-oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**Rating:** T (may change depending on the amount of graphic/details I decide on)

**Warning:** Will lead to eventual canon-divergence; character deaths (sort of), a few minor original characters (and some canon characters that were never really fleshed out on screen/in the comics); multiple POV

**Spoilers:** Everything in Batman Beyond until but not including the "Rewired" storyline or anything afterward. Also, references to events and characters present in the DC 'verse up to the New 52 (after the "Robin Rises" story arc) but before Rebirth. (And JFC do I hate keeping all these timelines straight!)

**Timeline:** Takes place after the events of 10 000 Clowns

**Beta Reader: **None at the moment; will be fully edited when the fic is completed

**The style used in this chapter is not indicative of the style of the rest of the fic; you can even skip it and read the next chapter first before this one; I just put it at the beginning because this is very short and works better as a prologue than it's own chapter...as you'll see with the much longer next chapter :P**

* * *

MORNINGSTAR

The screen flickers, wavering between static and images. White noise competes with music clips from several songs, before settling on a lazy, melancholy carnival tune.

The words HA HA HA paint themselves across the screen, and then with another burst of static, disappear, revealing a man with a pale face and unnaturally wide smile. The screen shakes, as if the person holding the camera has an unsteady hand.

**_"Hell-O World! It's your favourite rascal, Uncle J! Coming to you—well, not so much alive, but still—_heh—_still_ kicking_!" _**the man chuckles at his own joke, the camera shakes as it zooms out to show him executing several high-kicks that would not be out of place in a music hall or chorus line.

As if a switch flips, the man tucks his arms in and adopts a sombre expression and manner.

**_"If you're seeing this message, I'm stone dead," _** he says, and then brings his hand to his forehead as if too swoon, **_"I know, I know what you're all saying. 'He was so _handsome,_ so _brilliant_, you never really got a chance to _know_ him!"_**

The face cuts out, overlaid with black-and-white clips from an _I Love Lucy_ rerun—

_"Are you sick?"_

_"Sick, I'm dead!"_

_"Oh, that's right."_

—and then back to the man. **_"I don't know if it was an accident, or old age or—_heh—_maybe our favourite Bat finally _grew a pair_ and offed me! Straaaaaaanger things have happened." _**He trails off into a short fit of laughing**. "_Whatever the case, I have passed on—no more—kicked the bucket and shuffled off this mortal coil and gone to meet my maker!"_**

MORNINGSTAR

The screen flips back to the rerun.

_"I burned myself. It's awfully hot in here."_

_"Oh, _that's_ where you are! Oh, I'm so disappointed in you…"_

**_"But down cry for me, ladies and germs—and those of undetermined nature, of course. Gotta be politically correct these days! Or at least in my day, heh…"_**

High pitched, canned laughter echoes in stereo, and the screen shows a closeup of a hand holding a fan of fifteen playing cards, all Jokers.

**_"The fun is _far_ from over," _** the man continues gleefully. **_"You didn't think your old pal Joker would leave you without a parting gift, didja? A last hurrah? The final word? Come on, people, I was meant to go our with a _BANG!" **He arranges his hands to form finger guns. **_"And so, in case I have the misfortune of expiring in a more, shall we say, _mundane_ manner, I've arranged a little encore to send myself off in _style_!"_**

His image is overlaid with that of a young girl making an L-shape on her forehead, which morphs into footage of the atomic bomb going off in Hiroshima.

MORNINGSTAR

**_"And here you have it! My cherry on the sundae! My parting shot, my…_magnum opus_! To say a proper goodbye to all you fine folks in the audience!" _**His voice drops low and sinister. **_"And I _do_ mean _all…"**

The screen brings up a giant clock, its minute finger hitting midnight.

The man is all smiles and bounding energy again.

**_"This joke is dedicate to your very own media darling since it's allll thanks to him that any of this was possible! Always thank your service providers, folks!" _** he leans in and leers at the camera. **_"Hear that, Brucie? I still hope you're alive and kicking! Because if not, this is gonna be a _lot_ less funny!" _**He straightens up, considers and grins. **_"Well. Not a _whole_ lot. It's still hil_arious_. Because I'm already pushing up daisies—_**" The cold demeanor returns, slow and calculated. **_"And I'm still going to rip apart everything you've built up."_**

There's a close-up on a smiley-face button, a red splotch of blood dripping onto it.

**_"And the best thing about it is, it's a done deal! You've all been had! And you didn't even _know_ it!"_**

_This is the end, _Jim Morrison sings.

**_"Though, I suppose you'll all start to understand what I'm saying right…about…" _**he looks at a comically large wristwatch.

_Beautiful friend,_

**"…NOW!"**

_This is the end._

The man cackles and makes a theatrical bow. **_"Exit, Joker, Stage left!"_**

_My only friend, the end._

The screen is once more embossed with the haphazardly painted _HA HA HA._

MORNINGSTAR

There is static.

And then nothing.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. the calm before the storm

_Neo-Gotham, Friday, June 13, 2042_ _  
9:04 AM_

MCGINNIS

_Siblings, _Terry thinks as he scowls down at the little gremlin on the couch, _are highly overrated. _

At some point, while he was getting ready for school, Matt snuck into his room and stole his comforter. The twip is now wrapped up like a giant burrito, watching television and pretending he doesn't see Terry's irritated expression.

"Don't you have your own?" he grumbles. "You're going to get your sick germs all over it."

"You can just wash it later."

"That's not the point."

"I think it's cute," Mom interrupts, stopping the fight in its tracks the way she always does. She doesn't look up from her phone, thumb flying through a text. "And you used to do the same thing, by the way."

Terry blinks. "I did not."

"You did. With mine and your father's bedspread. That, and homemade soup? Always made you feel better when you were sick."

Which, okay, Terry can sort of remember that.

There was something safe about being wrapped in blankets that smelled like Dad's aftershave and having Mom spoil him with food made just for him. A pang of sadness hits him, leeching away from his irritation; Matt was never able to do that. Their parents divorced rather soon after he was born, and Dad wasn't around Matt much afterward, let alone when he was sick.

Since Warren McGinnis' death, Terry is the only adult male presence his brother has in his life.

_And I've done a pretty crap job of that so far_.

He's always so busy, working for Mr. Wayne on and _off_ the books. The criminal element in Gotham makes it practically impossible to maintain connections outside the life.

It's ironic that Batman is better at being a role-model for Matt than Terry is.

The fight drains out of him, and he gives a put-upon sigh. "Fine. He can have it. But if I get sick, I'm going to hang him over the balcony by his feet." He turns away, but knows Matt is sticking his tongue out at the back of his head; it's what he'd do at that age. "So, what's the verdict? Staying? Going?"

Whatever Matt has, their mother seems to be coming down with as well. She's been debating all morning about whether she intends to go into work or not. Terry's stuck around, in case she does decide to go, and he has to watch Matt; he can Livestream his classes, she can't exactly do the same for her job.

"I don't know," Mom says, frowning at the screen. "Jarvis and Riley are out today too apparently."

Terry whistles; he's happy he hasn't caught whatever's going around. It's still the cold part of June, around the time when the temperatures fluctuate between mild and freeze-your-nuts off. Mom always tells him how when she was a young girl, the weather already started warming up in May, but because of global warming summer doesn't really arrive until July.

So now, June is the summer flu season.

_Point being, I could still catch it. And won't that be fun._

Because Batman doesn't get sick days, and Terry knows from experience that having a cold while wearing the cowl is probably the most disgusting feeling ever. And that includes wading through sewage and cleaning rotten food out of the refrigerator.

While Mom continues to debate with herself, he fires off texts to Dana and Max, asking them to cover anything he misses for the first period, in case he's late. There are about ten seconds before he gets a response from Max.

_'No problem. Is it work? Or _work?'

Before he can respond, Dana's text comes in. 'ev_erything OK w/ mr wayne?'_

And he can't help a smile at that, because he doesn't have to make up any kind of lie or excuse, because they both know. He's still getting used to the fact that _Dana_ knows, and that she understands. And wants to _help_.

It's more than he ever thought he'd get when he started this whole thing.

_'Wayne OK far as I know,' _Terry texts them both back, mentally crossing his fingers that he isn't jinxing anything. _'Mom & Matt not feeling great. Keeping an eye on them a bit.'_

_'aw, sux. tell them feel better from me. dnt worry, got u covered! 3'_

There's a minute or so before Max responds.

_'Too bad. Nasty flu this year, huh? Not feeling great either, but test period 2, so…'_

Terry's eyes widen. _'Wait. What test?'_

_'LOL.'_

_'Srsly, what test?!'_

There's no answer, and Terry frowns down at his phone, trying to decide if Max is messing with him or not. He's about to double-check with Dana when his mother speaks.

"I think I will stay home," she decides, rubbing her cheekbones. "My _face_ hurts. I really hope it's not another sinus infection. That's all I need on top of everything."

"Hey, take it easy," Terry tells her with a comforting smile. "It's been a while since you had the day off. Besides, the world's not going to shut down because _one_ astronomer doesn't come into work."

"You say that now," Mom says dryly. "If an asteroid is hurtling toward the earth and it's my job to spot it, you're going to feel pretty foolish."

"Nah, never happen." He grabs his bag and starts for the door, stopping to press a kiss to the top of his mother's head. "With Superman out there? And the Justice League? Pretty good job security, I'd say."

"Lame," Matt grumbles from his blanket cocoon. "Batman can take them all. He probably has a special rocket to shoot stuff down."

And, okay, maybe Terry might rethink his stance on siblings, because damn if those words don't make him grin.

Matt notices and frowns at him. "Why are you smiling at me like a creeper?"

_And, _ _there_ _ goes that good feeling. _

"Trying to decide whether to take a pic and send to your friends and show them how pathetic you are right now. You're like a human-larva hybrid. It's gross."

"Yeah, well—well, you're adopted!"

That's his latest insult to everyone when he can't think of anything else to say.

"Matt!"

"At least I was planned," Terry retorts.

It takes a moment before the penny drops, and his brother's overly pale face goes red. "Moooooom!"

"Terry, leave your brother alone, he's sick," she sighs, rubbing her eyes.

"What's his excuse for the rest of the time?"

"Go to school, hon."

Matt smirks at him, and returns his attention to the television, flipping through cartoons. Terry rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything about favoritism, because it always comes back to how he's an _adult_ now and should know better than to stoop to the level of a ten-year-old.

_I can win a fight against the deadliest member of the Society of Assassins, but not this. Go figure._

"Will Mr. Wayne need you today?" Mom asks as he puts on his jacket. He knows she's wondering if he'll be able to come home and relieve her from Matt-duty at some point, which he totally understands.

"We'll see. I'll probably drive out to check on him tonight, but I think I can get home after school if you need a break."

"That would be appreciated."

"Do you want me to bring you guys anything while I'm out—?"

There is a sudden, sharp drop in pitch throughout the entire house. Terry's ears pop a little, the same way they do whenever Shriek mutes the sound in the surrounding area, but somehow his hearing simply becomes sharper now.

Before Terry can wonder if it's a sign the sound-terrorist is back out on the street, the living room is filled with music. A jaunty, haunting carnival tune that instantly has the hair on the back of Terry's neck raising.

His gaze whips to the television screen, which is flickering between static and a blank screen with the words _HA HA HA_ flashes across it in red.

His mouth goes dry.

* * *

WAYNE

Bruce is starting to wonder if a Lazarus Pit might not have been a better idea than the liver transplant. Of the methods for artificially prolonging life, at least with the Pit, he would eventually start to feel like he was recovering.

After the madness subsided, at least.

On days like today—when it's damp and chilly, and there's nothing going on in Gotham to keep him glued to the computer screen in the Cave—it's hard to remember the arguments he's always made against using the restorative powers of a Lazarus Pit. His body protests with every movement as he eases it through several slowed _kata_ variations. Part of his physical therapy, as suggested by his doctors.

Since his procedure, he feels the exhaustion much more keenly. It's bone-deep fatigue that seeps into every muscle, emphasizing the way his bones creak and grind against each other, cartilage worn away from age and decades of abuse. It's the way his energy levels drain so much faster now, to the extent that even his usual ability to _will_ himself into action seems to wane every day.

Not that he really had a choice in the matter. He was in end-stage liver failure, and the nearest Pit is in New Cuba. He'd just been lucky that there was a suitable donor in the hospital at the right time.

'Luck' _i_s_ one word for it. 'Cruel irony' might be a better phrase._

Douglas Tan is one of the names he's going to carry on his conscience for the rest of his life; or, at least on his liver.

Terry still makes jokes about Batman having a piece of a Joker inside him, but then Terry tends to use humor to cover up when he's worried. Dick always did that, too; and Jason.

Bruce scowls, bothered by the direction of his thoughts, as well as the raggedness to his breath. He isn't even moving very fast, but it's taking him every bit of strength to keep at it.

Ace is curled up in his usual spot in the cave, watching Bruce with what seems to be narrowed eyes. As if to say, _don't overdo it or I will knock you over._

The dog is smarter than most people.

Ace is one of the reasons the doctors were willing to leave him to pursue recovery on his own and not under some beady-eyed nurse in the hospital. Money isn't as much an incentive as it once was, with so many legal and health standards in the way; the older he gets, the less likely people are to trust his ability to make decisions, lawyers or not.

He tolerated a private nurse for about a day while having Terry make other arrangements and manufacturing a piece of paper saying Ace was a certified service dog. He's not, but Bruce has no doubt the dog would activate the medical alert button at the computer if something were to happen. And Terry has an alarm set up, keyed into the surveillance and motion sensors in the Cave. If anything were to happen, he can be here faster than any ambulance.

Old age has fed into long-buried fears, and it gives him an embarrassing sense of relief knowing there's someone to look in on him. It has always bothered him, being dependent—being weak.

Some days he's more accepting of it; some days he wishes he had Kryptonian DNA.

Which is usually the point at which he forces himself to occupy his mind with other things because envying Kal-El can only lead down a dark, frustrating path of self-pity. One he's determinedly avoided ever since meeting the other man.

After another fifteen minutes of forcing himself to think about _nothing _but the movement of his limbs, Bruce finally finishes his exercises. Sweat coats his back and his muscles ache with the same burn as if he just spent several hours grappling through the Gotham skyline. Even if it took fewer challenging movements to reach this point, that burn is comforting.

Familiar.

And that's a word that's been cropping up more in his thoughts lately. History tends to repeat, after all, but it's still strange to experience. Terry's been an excellent example of that.

Like Bruce, the McGinnis boy started out with nothing but a suit and an old man's voice in his ear. Now, he's got a _network_. Friends who he trusts and who will keep his secret. A steadily growing list of allies in the field.

The Police Commissioner. The Justice League.

_And a Catwoman too, for Christ sakes. _

He wonders what Selina would think about that.

Bruce just hopes the kid won't make his mistakes. Forty years is a long time to rack up regrets.

At least Dick's back in contact now.

Sort of.

He showed up the second night that Bruce was recovering from his procedure at the hospital; he'd managed to convince Terry to go out on patrol instead of wasting his time watching an old man sleep.

_"Batman doesn't get a day off._"

Bruce had dozed for a bit, but not deeply; it wasn't difficult to discern that he wasn't alone.

One minute the room was empty and in the next, Bruce could feel that familiar presence—the one of a man who had carried the mantles of Robin, Nightwing, and Batman—and somehow lived to tell the tale. Then his estranged son was stepping out of the shadows, glaring down at him, muscles in his jaw working and fists clenching and unclenching.

"I know what you're going to say," Bruce had croaked, wishing he had thought to ask for ice chips before the nurse left. "I'm too stubborn to die."

The silence hanging afterward was filled with everything he couldn't say yet. For once, Dick didn't call him on it.

"You're more stubborn than God," his boy countered.

(He'll always be a boy to Bruce, grey hair and eye-patch be damned.)

And yet, Dick sat, arms crossed and spine stiff for the rest of the night. Still angry, but _present_ nonetheless. He stayed until morning rounds without saying anything and then left.

They haven't seen each other since, but sometimes Bruce can hear feedback on the comms when he's directing Terry's patrols. The tinny whisper of signals crossing from the bug he pretends he doesn't know Dick planted on the underside of his medical ID tag.

It's not much, but it's something. The opening of the possibility that at some point, he'll come around.

Barbara did, after all.

Mostly because of Terry, but afterward Bruce started making the effort. They can have conversations alone now that don't end with her yelling at him (or punching him, on one or two memorable occasions). Bruce forgot how much he enjoyed her sense of humor and intelligence—how much he enjoyed their friendship—from _before_ they slept together.

(That might be one of his life's biggest shames. Oh, he has regrets associated with all of the family for one thing or another, but this is the one that still wakes him up at night feeling _dirty_.)

In a way, it's easier with Tim, and _that_'s a bridge Bruce thought had been obliterated long ago.

Granted, he's leaving Gotham again—the last incident with the Joker army rattled him enough that he put in for a transfer to the Beijing division of Wayne Enterprises—but he stuck around long enough to collaborate with Bruce on a subdermal antitoxin deployment implant against Joker venom.

(None of them want to be caught unawares again.)

It's in the prototype phase, with only five of the devices in existence; he, Tim and Terry are testing them personally. It's not exactly something the FDA is going to approve for human testing anytime soon, not with all the new legislation, but with the state of Gotham, it's unwise to wait on it.

(He sent one to Barbara and one to Dick but doesn't know if they've bothered to activate them. At least they haven't sent them back.)

If the implant works, Bruce is seriously considering modifying the tech for the Wayne Enterprises medical division. There are a lot of illnesses and viruses out there which require regular dosages of medicine to keep them under control. The difficulty is finding funding and ensuring the board of the directors doesn't jump on the chance to charge exorbitant amounts of money for the technology. The whole point of the tech is to help _anyone_ who needs it, not just the filthy rich.

_Maybe that's the next project, after _CAIN, he muses, grabbing his towel from where he draped it over one of the computer processors.

His global Clean Air Initiative Network is something he'd been working on before stepping back from the company. It was shelved almost immediately by Derek Powers when he took over, but since Bruce has been back, he's been revisiting a lot of old projects.

Lucius' boy did most of the technical work on it, and Foxtecha will have joint ownership of the patent when it's ready for public consumption. Bruce would have asked Tim, but he knows how determined his estranged son is to get out of Gotham. He can read it in the tone of his emails, which have thankfully lost the stilted, formal business tone they've had since he returned to the company.

(Bruce mentioned paying a visit in the future, and Tim didn't say no, so he counts that as a win.)

It's a little disconcerting how the family is coming together again; disconcerting but welcome.

He's received a vid call last week from Cassandra expressing concern over his surgery, and then a short, gruff email from Duke all-but ordering him to get better. There's even a letter from Stephanie—or Eurus, as she goes by these days—smelling of dust and desert sun and incense found only in Nanda Parbat. Her messy, looping scrawl, echoed Dick's sentiment about Bruce's stubbornness and alluded to its genetic inheritability.

(That said more than if she had mentioned Damian outright; his youngest son has remained stubbornly silent.)

Bruce lost track of her not long after Damian's short and brutal stint under the cowl; it had surprised him to find out she ended up in Tibet.

It also relieved him. Because no matter how dark a path his son wandered, at least there would be someone to challenge him. To not obey without question. To give him a link to the life he once had, to being _human_ and alive.

(Bruce very carefully doesn't think about Jason—doesn't wonder if things had been different if he wouldn't have reached out as well. Even after so many years, that wound is still raw.)

The whole thing is a stark difference from the last few times he ended up in the hospital, including when he was dosed on Joker venom several months ago. He didn't hear anything from them at that point, which makes him think someone really thought he was dying this time and reached out.

Barbara, maybe. Or Dick. However much tension there is between himself and Bruce, he does keep in touch with the others. Hell, it might even have been Terry. The kid doesn't know the rest of them personally, but he's gotten adept at navigating the computer in the cave.

And he's always been curious about his predecessors.

Bruce's first family.

Or maybe just the first _phase_ of the family.

Bruce shies away from that secret bit of knowledge he has about Terry, and his brother Matt. What he discovered the first time the kid returned to the Cave with bloody gashes that needed stitching up. The files and medical information buried beneath every firewall he could fashion, so the latest Batman can never stumble upon it accidentally.

The most Bruce has allowed himself to acknowledge it is an amendment in his will setting aside trust funds for both boys.

As if triggered by his thoughts, the screen of the Bat-Computer flickers to life. He rolls his shoulders, expecting an alert on some heist or robbery going on in the city; another case to add to the docket for Terry to investigate after school (depending on the severity).

Bruce doesn't expect the Cave to suddenly fill with a jaunty, haunting carnival tune that makes his entire body seize in recognition. And yet, he already knows what's coming even before the words _HA HA HA_ coalesce upon the screen.

_ **"Hell-O World! It's your favorite rascal…" ** _

* * *

GORDON

There are times when Barbara misses being a vigilante, if only because there was a lot less paperwork involved. Questionable legality aside, there was always a simplicity to the whole endeavor: track down the bad guy, entrap-and-or-beat said bad guy into submission, and then drop them off at the GCPD.

Now that she's the one behind the desk, though, she has a lot more appreciation for the work her father did. She wonders how he never developed an aneurysm or stress-related heart condition due to the grief Batman (and the rest of them) caused the department.

She has barely sat down in her office, but there's an influx of emails flooding her inbox. She scans through the first few—requests from someone in IA sniffing around some of her open cases on the barest _hint_ that she's allowing Batman to help, reminders about upcoming social functions she would rather skip, two officers that have to be brought up on disciplinary charges—and sighs. It's just the first two dozen.

_Today is going to be a triple espresso kind of day, I can tell_, she decides, rolling her shoulders and tilting her neck from side to side.

Another message chimes as it comes in.

Crime Alley and Tricorner are requesting more plainclothes officers in the area, ostensibly to deal with an upswing in crime over the past twenty-four hours.

Barbara frowns at this—it must be significant if those particular precincts are reaching out, they usually hate working with Central. Then again, everyone's been jumpy about security since the Jokerz almost destroyed Gotham.

They're still finding bodies from that one. She's got three of her officers' families grieving without any closure.

Barbara goes back over incident reports from the last few hours, noting a rise in attacks on the homeless, property damage and extreme road-rage (twenty-six separate incidents of that, which is a new daily extreme for her). From the initial investigations into each of the unrelated events—all in different areas of the city—there doesn't seem to be any motivating factor or link.

_What the hell is going on? _

A crime spike isn't ordinary for June; they usually start around now and then play out over the course of weeks.

_Not hours. Have any of our usual players been released from custody lately? There've been no outbreaks or escapes that I know of. _

If there is someone out there stirring things up, she hopes to God it's just someone like Walter Shrieve. Arrogant and brilliant offenders she can deal with; they're always so eager to prove themselves the best, and it always leads to their downfall. It's the criminally insane ones that keep her up for days on end trying to restore some semblance of sanity to a city that's never going to get any better. Even worse is a combination of the two.

Uneasy, she fires off a message to her counterparts in New York and Toronto, to see if they're seeing similar phenomena in their jurisdictions. She hopes this is nothing, but she's getting a hunch. And her hunches never lead her to anything that could be remotely called _good_.

"Get me Commissioner Sawyer over at MPD," she tells the computer. She and Maggie go way back, and the other woman doesn't pull that intercity rivalry crap when it comes to sharing important information.

"Yeah, the dregs are coming out of the woodwork here, too," Maggie tells her after they exchange the requisite pleasantries. Her voice is carefully measured in a way that tells Barbara she's not having a good day, either. "We had a damn flash mob that caused an A-trak derailment this morning. I have no idea how there weren't more casualties, but…"

"Where's Superman when you need him, right? I'd heard he was back in play."

According to Bruce and Terry, anyhow.

"If he is, he must be off-world or something, because I doubt he'd be sitting on his ass at a time like this. What about on your end?"

"Well, we're not exactly beyond the powers of the GCPD right now," Barbara replies, a little smugly. "No need to take the Bat-signal out of storage."

_Yet_, the unwelcome voice in her head echoes.

"Oh-ho, aren't we getting confident in our old age?" Maggie sneers, but there's no real malice to it. "For all our sakes, I hope it stays that way. But I've got a hunch..."

"Yeah," Barbara sighs, her stomach dropping. "Me too."

It's not a good sign when both she and her opposite number in Metropolis are on the same wavelength.

As Maggie hangs up, three more incident reports pop up on the side of her screen. Skirmishing at Gotham General—that's all they need now. If things are just warming up, it's looking like another long day.

_Sam's not going to like it…_

Barbara dials in the number herself this time on her personal line. There's a trill and the viewscreen pops up to show her husband in his office at the DA, scowling down at a tablet. His expression clears when he sees her.

"Didn't I just see you this morning?" he jokes. "Or were you that keen to see me again?"

"Always," Barbara tells him, softer than she speaks to anyone else. "But I'm actually calling to apologize. It's going to be a day, and I don't know if I'll get home for supper."

"It must be bad since you just got there."

"Things have been hairy all night," she admits. "I've got incident reports multiplying as we speak. You'd think with the bug going around people would be staying home to recuperate, but it looks like they think it's an excuse to break the law."

"Well, it's Gotham. After all this time, it's not a surprise."

"It's really, really not."

"I know _I'd_ rather be home in bed," Sam says, and normally a comment like that would have innuendo behind it. This time it's all too earnest. He rubs his face tiredly. "I think I'm coming down with it too, to be honest."

"If you give it to me, you're sleeping on the couch for the next week," Barbara informs him automatically. "I can't afford to miss any work for the next…forever."

"You're preaching to the choir, hon. The minute they see you blink in this business, you're dead in the water." Sam grimaces and rolls his shoulders, and Barbara experiences a tinge of concern because he _does_ look pale.

"Maybe you _should_ go home," she suggests. "You can work on your cases at home, can't you?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm due in court at ten o'clock."

"If you're dead from the flu, do you know how many criminals are going to walk free?" she demands, only a little bit joking.

He chuckles. "Come on, Babs, you know no one's died of the flu in twenty years."

Barbara has a witty retort on her tongue, but it stalls when Sam's image freezes in front of her. It seems at first to be a lag, but then the screen morphs from his office to what looks like a brick wall.

She feels an icy cold slice through her, the same one she always gets when anything is associated with _him_. It's the echo of a bullet, tearing through her internal organs and spine, and the hair-raising chill.

Barbara doesn't really read the words, too focused on the high, cold cackle in the that somehow blocks out every other sound.

* * *

DRAKE

For the first time in a long time, Tim is happy.

His house is a gutted mess of boxes and detritus, but unlike in his younger years, it's not because some supervillain has come crashing in to threaten him. He smiles, a little whimsical, at the date on the holographic calendar, and the word that hovers there: _Moving_.

In a week, he and Arlene will be in Beijing, and forever free of Gotham City.

They made the decision together in the weeks following the Jokerz attack, after Tim escaped the Cave the last time. He made it clear to Bruce and his new apprentice that it _was_ the last time.

He doesn't mind continuing to work for Wayne Enterprises—hell, he helped build that company, he takes a certain amount of pride and responsibility for it—but he won't be doing that from Gotham. There's too much history here, too much…everything. Apparently living on the outskirts or even in the same state (even on the same continent) isn't enough for Tim to completely escape the lingering, nightmarish legacy of Batman.

Of Robin.

He wants normal. And after everything he's been through, he more than deserves it.

"Oh, I'll be sure to tell your dad, he'll be happy to hear that," Arlene says, chatting with their daughter Janet on the vidphone across the kitchen. In the den, the low sounds of the television provide background noise.

_"—the level of unrest breaking out in the world's major cities, has politicians asking, 'is this another Yellow Vest Movement?'—"_

"Honey, Janet says she and Maeve will be coming to help with the move after all."

"You mean coming to eat pizza and beer," Tim replies with a smile; they've already hired movers.

"Semantics," he hears his youngest daughter laugh. "Either way we'll be there."

"Always happy to see you, kiddo."

"Now, I've got to let you go," Arlene says. "I have a nine-thirty conference call with Peking U., but I'll speak to you later on."

She has a follow-up interview for a position in the Linguistics Department there. It's a step down from her current professorship at Gotham University, where she was on the tenure track, but when Tim pointed this out, she insisted his mental health was more important than her job prospects.

He tells himself he gave in so easily because after so many years of marriage it's futile to argue with her. He tries not to acknowledge the total relief that he didn't _have_ to argue with her about it.

"Yeah, no problem Mom. Talk to you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too!"

The video feed of their daughter winks out.

"Do you need me to get out of your hair?" Tim asks.

"No, I'll take the call up in the office," his wife replies and presses a kiss to his temple as she passes. Then she pauses, turns around and grabs the coffee pot to bring with her. "And I'm cutting you off. Any more of this and you're not sleeping tonight."

Tim sighs. "It's like you know me or something."

"And don't forget it, mister!"

He listens carefully to the sound of his wife retreating up the stairs and over the landing, and then reaches for the microwave, where he surreptitiously stashed an extra cup earlier that morning.

And swears when he finds it missing; a quick glance to the sink sees it already washed out.

_Damn it, she does know me_.

But the thought is more fond than irritated.

Arlene is the only sure thing in his life, especially after his trauma. They met through Kate Kane—or rather, _because_ of Kate Kane. The two women attended West Point at the same time, and Arlene acted as a character witness for Kate prior to the dishonorable discharge. Though Arlene graduated from the Academy, she did not spend much time on active duty before she was injured by a roadside bomb and lost her leg. Afterward, while dealing with her own PTSD, she pursued an academic career. She and Kate lost touch, and it wasn't until the media released news of Kate's murder that she heard of her again.

Arlene attended the funeral, which is where Tim met her for the first time. Two weeks later, they met in a support group for trauma survivors and started getting coffee together. It took Tim a year to figure out she was flirting with him (which Jason never stopped teasing him about, even when he was on his deathbed). After everything with Stephanie, and then with Jason, Arlene offered a safety none of his other partners ever had.

There's a high-pitched trill from his cellphone, and he glances down to read the text from Cass.

_'ayt? need yr flight info. to pick u up from airport next wk. :) :) :)'_

His sister still prefers to text over talking by phone, even all these years later, which he's pleased about. So much these days is done with face-to-face screens or even holographic technology; he wasn't really a people person before, but it's getting rarer and rarer to have any kind of privacy. Texting—especially across the encrypted server he's set up—is a relief.

Tim relays the details to her, along with the implied greetings from his wife, and expects that to be it. But then he gets another text.

_'question? 4 work.'_

Tim tenses.

Cassandra Cain works as a retired ballerina who opened her own school of dance; it's highly unlikely the work-related question has anything to do with that. It's probably for Black Bat.

But he cautiously texts back, '_As long as it's just a question.'_

He's had to re-learn to establish boundaries.

_'fair. u worked cybersecurity. ever hear of Morningstar. hacker/agency?'_

Tim frowns, thinks back, and shakes his head even though she can't see it. '_No. Never dealt with anything like that.'_

_Ok! 3Q. worth a shot. will c u & arlene on thurs. _ _520GG!'_

_'88MM'_

He waits a few minutes, but there are no more messages forthcoming, and then sends out the last message—'88MM', before putting his phone away.

Unlike everyone else from his vigilante days, Cass knows how to not push.

And yet…

She rarely asks him about anything that might involve her after-hours work, both out of familial courtesy and because her operation is, at least unofficially, supported by the Chinese government. Legally, there's not a lot she can involve him in; when she does, it's only where she has absolutely no other recourse and it involves paperwork and non-disclosure agreements.

Only twice has she asked him something in an off-hand way, which he knew instinctively had to do with Black Bat but pretended not to realise. The last time, his information helped her locate and dismantle a eugenicist breeding program using homeless girls.

Perhaps that's why he finds himself reaching for his laptop and looking into anything to do with Cass's mysterious 'Morningstar'.

The word generates a broad spectrum of results, even when he searches through the Dark Web. Nothing to do with drugs, nothing related to human trafficking or weapons—nothing that wouldn't immediately stand out to Cass in her own searches. He narrows search parameters, skating through encryptions and IP trails and layers and layers of disturbing data—

Within ten minutes he comes across the exact word in connection with a burgeoning hacktivist group known as DevilNight, but no indications as to what it refers to. It's odd, considering the group has only existed for a short while and has hardly done anything worthy of attention. It makes no sense that something like this would be on Cass's radar, especially considering based on his tracking, the group is based in Idaho.

He has just started to peel back the layers of the group's security when his computer screen freezes. A beat later, words begin to type on his screen, and the blood drains from his cheeks.

R

Even as the words register, Tim is already shoving himself backward, away from the screen. His hand slaps against the spot in his neck where Joker's microchip was implanted—the spot where he injected Bruce's anti-venom deployment system. It's a reassurance, a reminder, he will be safe—

Horror suffuses him as another message typed out in front of him:

D O N ' Y

Bile rises in his throat and Tim feels the world spin. Instantly, he is back in that horrible room, hysterical laughter in his ears and a falsely cheerful melody playing in the background.

He has to fight himself back under control, checking his surroundings, going over simple facts about himself in his head—

_Not Junior not Junior not Junior—_

_My name is Timothy Jackson Drake. Drake-Wayne. _

He is still that, even if he never uses the name anymore. He never got around to changing it, never had the courage to.

_My parents were Jack and Janet Drake. Mom died when I was a boy, Dad remarried. Dana. But they died—_

Kidnapped, poisoned, murdered, went insane—

No, he's getting off track. Facts, he needs facts about himself, to ground him, to remind him of who he is and not what he has lived through.

_I work as a communications director and do contract work for Wayne Enterprises. I have two daughters—Kate and Janet. Kate is a veterinarian; Janet is a stockbroker. She married Maeve last year. Kate is pregnant with our first grandchild. Arlene and I go to Florida every winter…_

At long last, he gets himself under control again, can separate himself from the specter of _Junior_.

He expects the laughter and the inner echoes of carnival music to fade away.

Instead, it becomes louder and more distinct.

Tim stares at his screen in horror as the message vanishes, the words replaced with something even more sinister.

_HA HA HA._

No.

Not again.

He can't do this again.

* * *

GRAYSON

Dick only ever feels his age in the mornings.

There's just something about his body waking up after a long sleep, before his training kicks in to ignore the aches and pains, that can't fight off the heaviness as fast anymore. Every day it's more painful putting himself through the usual routine of exercises to keep himself in shape.

Thankfully, he's still outwardly put-together enough to hide it.

He smiles ruefully at his reflection in the bathroom mirror—more of a grimace, really—and studies the patchwork of old scars and not-so-old bruises across his chest.

He knows he doesn't look his age. It's not even due to cosmetic surgery or organ replacements or even the personal holograph projections that have gotten popular in the last decade. Longevity just happens to run in his family; John Grayson's father was still pulling triple somersaults at eighty and Mary Lloyd's grandmother lived to be a hundred and thirteen.

The only thing artificial in his body are metal plates and pins that replaced bones fractured beyond natural healing, and the biotech keeping the bullet in his spine from moving. (And the antitoxin implant Bruce sent him; because no feud is worth getting dosed with Joker venom, whether the bastard is dead or not.)

_Not bad for fifty-nine, _he decides and heads for the kitchen.

There's a moan from his bedroom, and he pauses briefly as he passes to consider the woman lying in his bed in nothing but his bedsheets. In her sleep, she curls to one side, causing the sheet to slip a little and reveal bruises in the shape of his fingers across her hip. He can feel the matching set on his own back.

_Definitely not bad for fifty-nine. _

For a moment he debates the merits of returning to bed and continuing where they left off last night, but that would be against one of the unspoken rules they established when they started sleeping together.

The other is that they don't use real names.

He doesn't know or want to know hers—after a lifetime of failed relationships and broken hearts he knows better than to get attached. And though he's aware she knows his—the _world_ knows his name since that fiasco with the wannabe Hush—she never uses it. If she must, she calls him Wing, and it's a clear reminder that she has no intention of crossing any boundaries to let things become personal.

He has no problem with that; he calls her Black.

He'll never call her Cat because that's what Bruce called Selina Kyle. Associating this Catwoman with the original just feels a little too oedipal to Dick.

(Selina never really gave off motherly vibes, but she was the most constant presence of all Bruce's paramours, so she sort of ended up in that role by association).

The original Catwoman was the only one Bruce could never completely push away—though that might say more about Selina's stubbornness than the old man trying to keep hold of the people in his life. _She_ decided when they were in a relationship, or out of one, whatever Bruce wanted.

In the end, even that wasn't enough though. Her heart was never as strong after the incident with the real Hush.

Dick remembers attending the funeral. Bruce didn't show up at the service or the burial. It was a few years into his self-imposed exile, right after Damian's departure, and soon after Steph and Cass. He obviously hadn't wanted to face any of them (maybe couldn't face them).

But there was a crack in the headstone the next time Dick brought flowers (an imprint of a fist he would know anywhere) and he knows Bruce blamed himself for that too.

Dick heads to the kitchen, grabbing a coffee for himself. He debates for a moment, leaving one out for Black, but if the usual pattern holds, she'll be jumping out his bedroom window soon without even coming into the kitchen. She's not exactly one for goodbyes. Instead, he leans on the counter and pulls out his mobile, scrolling through the day's news stories.

Call him old fashioned, but he prefers to read the news than watch the featureless blue talking heads on the television. He spends about a minute skimming a beat piece on the successful launch of Wayne Enterprises' latest environmental initiative. Tim was telling him something about that the other day; it was the most animated and relaxed Dick had seen him since that night with the Jokerz.

"It's basically like a planetary rebreather," his estranged brother enthused. "You know how trees take in carbon dioxide and release oxygen? It's sort of like that, but on a larger scale. Once it's all set up, any toxins pumped into the atmosphere will get filtered out and converted to oxygen."

Tim had then gone on a lengthy explanation about the technical details that Dick had no chance of following, but given how enthused he'd seemed, it hadn't mattered.

He's going to miss him, now that he's headed off to Beijing, but Cass is ecstatic. As far as Dick knows, they haven't seen each other in ten years. It almost makes him want to head over and join the reunion.

Except that would be counterproductive to his current plans.

Dick is in Gotham on the pretense of opening a second athletics course, but really, it's to keep an eye on things.

He doesn't trust Bruce not to screw up whatever he's doing with this new kid, and the boy's too green to notice the signs of losing himself to Bruce's mission. When the old man cuts him off—and it's when, not if, because Bruce will inevitably screw this up—the McGinnis kid is going to need someone to keep his head above water.

Dick's only been around him a handful of times, but there's a cockiness and attitude there that reminds him of Jason. That's concerning enough on its own, but what really makes the hair on the back of Dick's neck stand up is the sense he has of this kid's potential to do damage. He's seen that, before, too, along with the results.

_Christ, the kid even _looks_ like Damian. If I didn't know Bruce so well, I'd think…_

He shakes off the thought because it's too disturbing to contemplate.

The point is, Terry McGinnis needs someone looking out for him, even if he doesn't realize it. Bruce isn't going to do it and Barbara has clearly forgotten a hell of a lot of history since she's allowing the boy to fly around her city risking his life.

So it's up to Dick.

Again.

_I'm way too old to be getting another brother, _he thinks darkly, in what once might have been genuine humor but now feels just exhausting. Especially considering his track record with the others.

He doesn't even know where Duke ended up.

Something flickers on the edge of his eyesight, and he turns to look out the window of his apartment. Across the street, the giant vid-screen advertising the latest energy drink blinks and goes briefly blank. Along with every other screen as far as the eye can see.

Dick narrows his eyes, taking a step forward to study the phenomena, and then freezes as his quiet apartment is invaded by obscenely cheerful music and a laugh he wishes he could forget.

Every screen for miles spells it out, and he knows immediately that things are about to get worse.

⁂


	3. laughter is the best medicine

_Neo-Gotham, Friday, June 13 2042_ _  
9:10 AM _

GRAYSON

The laughter hasn't stopped.

Even as the television whites out, it continues to vibrate through him. Pain slashes across Dick's hand, hot coffee, and blood from the crushed ug in his hand. The pieces fall to lie, forgotten, on the counter and floor.

Dimly, he shakes the injured appendage, not judging it worth immediate treatment, and creeps closer to the windows of his apartment. The laughter continues to get louder, echoing up from the streets, bouncing off the glass and bricks of the skyscrapers, and mixing with the sound of explosions and people screaming.

From his vantage point, he watches cars veer off-course and masses of pedestrians on the street altering their everyday routes to suddenly teem in every other direction. They crowd together in a frenzy of indescribable movement; there are explosions and more screams, but somehow, it's all muted by the persistent presence of the laughter, which isn't just inside anymore.

Whirling around, Dick recoils as Black appears in the hallway, completely nude. She lurches forward, the movement a parody of her usual slinking gait, but Dick's attention is on her face. It's pulled into a grin that causes obvious pain, judging by the tears dripping trails of smoky mascara down her cheeks. Her pupils are wide and sightless, and the disturbing giggles rasp like they are being torn from her throat.

"Well, this isn't good," he mutters, edging away from the window and automatically looking for a spot in his apartment that has the most maneuvering space.

The minute he moves, Black lunges forward, splitting herself into nine cackling doppelgangers that consume the remaining space of his apartment.

* * *

DRAKE

9:15 AM

Tim rocks back and forth, stomach clenched with dread and nausea that threatens to send bile spilling up his throat.

_**'Hush little baby, don't say a word, **_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.'**_

He stumbles from the kitchen, needing air, needing to escape—

His laptop lies on the floor, a mass of smoking screen and wire, while outside the television is blaring again.

Except no one's talking.

It's just the laughter; the blue, humanoid shape has morphed, the identity filter warbled and stretched over a grin that isn't human.

_**'And if that mockingbird don't sing,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.'**_

His knees buckle, hands clapped to his ears to drown out the echoing memory of Harley Quinn's mocking singsong. He's already folding forward in a reflexive fetal position, waiting for the crackle of electricity or the shock of cold water in his face.

He needs to get out, he needs distance, needs a shield—

_What the hell do you think you're doing, Replacement?_

Tim startles, hearing a sneer in his mind just as loud—louder than—the other voice. He can almost imagine him standing in front of him—the ancient Robin suit torn and bloody, morphing into the Kevlar armor, red helmet beneath his arm.

_The image of white-streaked hair and challenging smirk is the bastion against the monsters in his head._

Tim has never questioned why his mind's defenses against the pull of insanity took the form of Jason Todd. It makes a certain, lopsided amount of sense—they were both victims of the Joker, both ruined by him,

The Robin who died, and the Robin that went insane.

To this day, Tim couldn't say which was which.

_Are you seriously going to let him get to you again_ _? The fucker's dead._

"No," Tim says out loud, taking a trembling breath and forcing himself to stand straight. He has to keep his head, has to get his wife to safety, has to figure out how all this happened—

"Arlie," he remembers, though it comes out more like a croak. "Arlie, we have to—"

As he turns, he catches a flash of movement in his periphery, and his long-buried reflexes kick in, allowing him to narrowly dodge the butchers' knife being lobbed at his head. It shatters a red vase of flowers in the living room.

His wife stumbles toward him from the kitchen_—when did she come downstairs? _—her face twisted into a replica of the one that has haunted Tim's dreams for decades.

* * *

GORDON

9: 15 AM

It's not just her work computer, but the screen of her cell and tablet as well.

Every screen that she can see—each one she can hear from beyond the thin walls of her office—has been commandeered by the Joker's likeness.

The video might have paralyzed others with inactivity, but Barbara immediately throws herself into action. Puzzling this out means ignoring that horrible voice, not getting sucked down into a morass of memory and pain.

"Williams! Fillmore! You'd better be ready to trace this thing!" she snaps over the intercom and starts typing commands into her computer, trying to wrest back control of it from whatever has taken over her system.

She might not have been Oracle for decades now, but it's like riding a bike.

"And get a quad out on the street, now! I don't want chaos in the streets!"

Especially not after the last Joker-related attack.

She regains control of her system halfway through the video and has started tracking IP addresses even as the clown's hair-raising cackle and tinny music fade away. On another screen, she pulls up every file that exists on the Joker, his pretenders, the gangs, known snitches—

She will not allow this city to fall into chaos because of a damn video.

Except, maybe she won't have time to worry about the chaos outside, because it hits her suddenly that the laughing hasn't stopped. Only now, it's coming from right outside her office and not from her devices.

Narrowing her eyes, Barbara has her service weapon in hand and the other hovering over her belt where she secretly keeps a Batarang (just in case). She's barely n her feet when the door to her office opens and there's one of her lieutenants, shoulders shaking and teeth bared in a pained grin.

She can't fight the momentary sliver of terror that ripples up her back—

_Gunshot. Spilled tea. Falling, falling back. Glass table shattering. Dad crying out—pain. So much pain._

—before returning to herself.

The man in front of her now, his eyes are vacant but there's enough intelligence remaining that he's able to raise his own gun at her and disengage the safety.

"Davis," she says slowly, a warning and a plea despite knowing it's futile at this point. She doesn't want to have to shoot him. He has a wife and three kids. They attended his commendation ceremony, the youngest daughter wants to be a cop— "Davis, put the gun dow—!"

_BANG!_

* * *

WAYNE

9:15 AM

There will always be a part of Bruce Wayne that freezes to the core when he hears that voice.

Instantaneous reactions have always been a trademark of Batman, drilled into him by years of training at the hands of assassins and thieves alike. But when it comes to the Joker, there is always that _fraction_ of a second that gives way to hesitation—something born of fear or disbelief, he doesn't know—before he throws himself into action. Before his brain registers the immediacy of a threat.

Maybe that's why the maniac got away. Maybe that half-second was all he needed to dictate the entire course of their encounters; his defeats included. The clown always had the same ability to predict several moves ahead, more so than Bruce; sometimes he wondered if the Joker wasn't a little bit precognitive.

That won't happen now—that _shouldn't_ happen now—because the Joker is dead.

Batman buried him.

He destroyed the chip linking him to Tim, he ensured that no one would ever hear that high-pitched, pitiless cackle ever again.

And yet, here it is, filling the underground caverns and startling the roosted bats into a shrieking frenzy as the video feed goes blank.

Bruce starts toward the computer, half-a-dozen plans of action coming together in his head, to trace and deal with whatever this threat is—whoever this pretender is. Before he can reach the command station, however, his field of vision goes brown.

Hundreds of the tiny, flying creatures surround him, screaming; their tiny claws slicing the exposed skin of his hands and face.

He stumbles, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow, while his hand digs into his pocket; it's difficult with the tiny creatures clinging to him, clinging to wrist and fingers and sinking their teeth into him in distinctly _non_-bat behavior.

Fingers catching on his prize, he takes a deep breath and then depresses the button on the quarter-sized device.

The nerve agent is meant to disorient an opponent or, depending on body weight, knock them out for the few seconds needed to subdue them. For the tiny creatures attacking him, it will render them unconscious for a lot longer.

They drop and tumble around him in a circle, and when he can't feel anymore slashing at him, he carefully navigates through the tiny bodies and out of the area affected by the nerve agent. Only then does he allow himself to take a breath, considering the strewn bodies around him in concern; they are still alive, but he doesn't know exactly how the chemicals will affect them.

It makes no sense. The bats in here never attack, not unless he engages the subsonic alarms, which he hasn't had to do in decades.

Bruce doesn't believe in coincidences and knows that somehow, there's a connection between the video and the bats. He just doesn't know—

There's a gasping, snorting sound behind him.

He realizes it was hidden by the shrieking of the bats before, but now it's clearly discernible.

Turning around, he stares in horror as Ace, staggers forward on shaking legs, mouth-frothing and ears pulled back against his head. The dog's lips are pulled up high over sharp canines in a grin that should not be possible on an animal.

"Ace," Bruce croaks.

The beast huffs, the sound a painful, morbid facsimile of a human laugh, and then snarls, throwing itself bodily at Bruce.

* * *

MCGINNIS

9:15 AM

_It's not the Joker_, Terry tells himself, teeth clenched and hand already fumbling around his phone to call Bruce. _It can't be him. It's just a copy-cat._

But the laugh…he will never forget that sound in his whole life. And _that's _real.

"Mom, I have to—" he begins, only to choke when he watches his mother collapse. "Mom!"

He hurries to her side just as seems to go into some kind of seizure.

"Matt, call an ambulance!" Terry snaps, tossing his phone in the vicinity of his brother's blanket-wrapped body. He is on his knees then, carefully turning his mother onto her side while she shakes and curls into herself.

There's a gasping, wheezing sound from behind him, but he can't pay attention to it, too busy trying to keep his mother from clawing at her face. Her skin begins to drain of color as if all the blood in her body has disappeared, and he finds himself seeking some kind of wound that might explain it.

Then his eyes land on her face, and his stomach clenches.

Mom's eyes have gone blank, her face twitching violently as if there's an electric current running through it. Her lips part over her teeth, mouth lifting at the corners until the muscles strain to an unnatural degree. Her lips have gone violently red, and her breathing changes from gasping to a stunted, wheezing rattle.

And then there's laughter.

It echoes behind him and Terry jerks his head to one side, watching in horror as his little brother shuffles from the couch, giggling madly with an identical smile on his face.

_Joker toxin, _he realizes before something smacks into his face and he tumbles back on his heels.

Mom's hand trembles—broken thumb, she hit with a closed fist—but she still crawls toward him with an insane gleam in her eye.

She is laughing, and Matt is laughing and—

Then Terry feels hands around his throat, as tiny but strong fingers curl into his throat, cutting off his air supply.

* * *

WAYNE

9:17 AM

Bruce has a fleeting impression of teeth and bared claws before the giant body comes down hard on his. It's only the reflex of a lifetime of brawls with larger, stronger opponents that saves him. He jabs outward with knees as he falls, curving to hit against the backside and shoulders while kicking up into the ribs of the animal. Bruce then thrusts the triangle between his thumb and forefinger into the dog's throat as he boosts Ace over his head.

There's a pained whine as the dog hits the ground, but he's not unconscious, already struggling to his paws with the grace of a sleepwalker and determination of a piranha.

_He's just going to keep coming. _

Bruce's body screams in protest—muscles he hasn't used in far too long, the incision from the transplant stretching—and he feels dizzy. But he forces himself to focus.

_First the bats. Then Ace. Something that just affects animals?_

It would certainly cause chaos, which the Joker was always trying for. But this particular trick has been done before.

_The clown never revisited his jokes. _

And the way Ace's features are twisted, eyes white and sightless. When Bruce squints at the downed bats, sees that they seem paler, their faces also bent against their natural shape.

_Joker toxin. It has to be._

Except, there was no delivery method and it's not affecting Bruce. Maybe it is just animals.

He hurries toward the lab as quick as his body allows, depressing the panel in the cabinet that keeps his stock of antitoxin safe. Thumbs past vials until he has the right one, and fits it into the modified tranquilizer gun,

By the harsh panting behind him, he knows the dog is bearing down on him once again,

Calculations tear through his sluggish brain, dosages and body weight and differences between human and canine anatomy—

Ace leaps again, snapping at Bruce's neck, and he fires, aiming for the cluster of muscles closest to the dog's heart. He doesn't see if it connects, forced to throw up a fist to protect his throat.

Teeth shred his hand, sending sharp lances of pain through him, but he keeps his arm up, aiming a nerve strike near the solar plexus and kidneys.

The dog continues snorting and snapping at him for longer than he'd like, before going limp.

Bruce struggles out from beneath Ace's weight, sparing a moment to check breathing and pulse rate and then arrange the dog into a recovery position on its right side. Then he staggers to the comms, grabbing a roll of bandages on his way.

"Terry!" he barks as he wraps his shredded hand to staunch the bleeding; he'll need to stitch it, and soon—the blood thinners he takes won't allow it to stop on its own.

Once at the computer, he brings up CCTV footage and any voice recordings from the last ten minutes; at the same time, he repeats, "_Terry!"_

* * *

MCGINNIS

9:17 AM

Terry hears the comms in the cowl go off, but it's too far away, stuffed into his schoolbag. That, and he's a little busy dodging his mother's wild attempts to claw his eyes out while shaking his brother off without harming him.

Their laughter is loud and pained in his ears.

Straining, he finally manages to flip Matt onto the couch while dodging his mother's grasping hand. He vaults across the room to his bag, digging desperately through it until his fingers close on the utility belt.

He has more than enough sedatives there to put them down. At the last second, however, he pauses, because they aren't infected with just anything—it's Joker toxin. Who knows what complications adding unknown sedatives could have on that.

So instead, he gabs the tiny vials he's been carrying with him since the encounter with Tim Drake's insane alter ego.

It's a careful dance of evasion and trying not to break bones, avoiding his mother—and Matt, who even as some kind of mindless Joker automaton has an innate ability to evade Terry's grasp. Eventually, he manages it and then he's panting on the floor, mother and brother unconscious heaps beside him.

Heart still beating anxiously, he watches as their faces ease back to normal, free of the sinister rictus.

He's already shrugging out of his coat as he reaches for the costume.

_Looks like test or not, school's not happening today._

The cowl is on now and his comm frizzes to life.

"—rry?"

"Bruce, what's going on?" he demands. "Mom and Matt just went nuts. And their faces—it looks and acts like Joker toxin, but—"

"I know," Bruce interrupts. "There's no origin, no delivery system."

"Exactly."

Terry uses the magnification option in his mask to check his family. "If it's not airborne, there should be injection points, but I don't see any." He does a sweep of the room. "There's no vents or grates where it could have come in. Air filter's not picking up anything, either."

"As near as I can tell, there won't be. This is something new."

"The word 'new' should never be used with the Joker."

"Hm."

"So why aren't I affected?"

"I guess the dermal implant is doing its job."

"Good thing," Terry says, swallowing at the idea of what he might have done if hopped up on _that_ chemical. "So, where's it coming from?"

He grabs a pen and paper from his mother's desk and jots down a note.

"That's what we have to figure out. In the meantime, the goods news is the usual anti-venom appears to be working. It's just a matter of mass-producing and getting out there."

_You guys fainted from the bug going around. Got a medical alert from Mr. Wayne, had to go check on him. Don't leave the house!_

He underlines that last bit and circles it several times before signing his name.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," he tells them, and heads for the window, tapping his comm again. "So, what's the 'but'? Because with you there's always a 'but'."

"But it's not just Gotham," Bruce says, grim. "I'm looking at CCTV feeds from Tokyo, London, New York—it's everywhere. Satellite imaging's showing even more conclusive data: the entire planet's been exposed to this."

Terry doesn't even get a chance to swear when a new voice interjects, "And the longer you're exposed to it, the longer it takes to recover."

* * *

GRAYSON

9:17 AM

Dick grunts as he evades and dances out of the way of Catwoman's doppelgangers.

"If you even do," he adds on an exhale as one of them lands a hard blow to his chest.

There are twin intakes of breath across the line.

"Mr. Grayson?" the McGinnis kid asks, sounding choked. Dick doubts it's about him. He caught the bit about being attacked by his family, and he knows from experience what it is to have to subdue loved ones.

"You'd think after all this time you'd eventually switch frequencies, B."

"Nightwing," the old man grunts, voice as inexpressive as ever. "Seems like you used the tech I sent you after all."

"Only after I made sure you didn't include any nano-surveillance devices."

"You're welcome."

Dick rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's working for me, but not for—" Something sharp slices across his chest, sending him flying backward. One of the doppelgänger's grab hold of him and flips him over with the intention of sending him through the window and a fall several stories down. He recovers in midair, lands on his hands and tosses himself away from the bodies. "Hold that thought."

He tries to find the original Black, the one who laughs and gasps for breath a millisecond before her doppelgängers. The sound is grating in his ear, echoed everywhere and drifting up from the city center below, in the apartments around him—

"Is there someone there with you?" Bruce wants to know.

"No, I'm alone in my apartment beating myself up," Dick snaps.

"Who am I to judge what you do for fun?"

"Regular anti-toxin works on whatever this is," McGinnis repeats like he's trying to be helpful.

"Well, I don't exactly carry that around," Dick mutters, though he knows it's in the background. Getting there will be a pain in the ass, and fighting in such close quarters with so many opponents, even if it's technically only one…

It takes several unsuccessful feints and a few sucker-punches before he can grab hold of the original Black, holding her throat in the crook of his elbow while enduring her clones' attempts to take chunks out of his kin.

Bruce and McGinnis are saying something—to him, to each other, he's not sure. He blocks them out for now.

Walking backward, he keeps close to the walls of the hallway leading to the bathroom, ignoring the way Black struggles and claws against him before finally going limp.

Immediately, the doppelgängers vanish, but he knows he doesn't have long. He practically smashes the bathroom mirror going for the anti-toxin, fits it into an injector and jams it into her thigh.

He lets her fall to the floor in an ungraceful heap, panting as he examines the bloody welts on his chest and arms.

"Wrestling with you was a lot more fun last time," he informs the unconscious woman, before returning to his bedroom and opening the secret space in the closet behind his clothing.

His spare suit is there, and he scowls at it.

"You said this was all over the planet," he says into the comm as he reaches for the material. "If that's the case, we're going to have every living thing ripping itself to pieces within the next few hours."

"Frag," McGinnis mutters. "I need to find Dana and Max before something happens to them."

Predictably, Bruce says, "They're not priority right now."

"They're priority for me, alright?"

"Flexible as ever, aren't you old man?" Dick mocks.

"We have to focus our energy on reversing whatever happened," Bruce retorts, unapologetic.

"Yeah, well, we look to our own first, Bats, or there's no hope of fixing anything." His tone turns sharp. "And you'd better hope Tim's okay."

* * *

DRAKE

9:17 AM

Tim is not okay.

He is so far from okay, he thinks he might have lost feeling in his extremities. Which is problematic, since he's trying to fight off both a panic attack and the wild swings of his wife.

She staring down at him with that horrid grin, gripping another huge kitchen knife in hand.

Tim's chest feels close, and he wants to throw up, but he also knows he has to help Arlene. And to do that, he needs to calm down and think logically.

_There was no gas anywhere, no traps. Joker liked the kind of traps that were showy and made noise. _

But there's no weapon, no delivery system, no broken windows the toxin could have come from. It couldn't have been the coffee, otherwise, he'd be affected as well.

_Why haven't I? Out of anyone, it should be me. _

But no—the dermal implant he helped Bruce design. Apparently, it works, filtering out the toxin before it even enters the bloodstream. It had been a wing and a prayer that it would work, a failsafe only, and now that it has, he wishes he'd thought to make more than the prototypes.

One for Arlene.

"Hon, I'm real sorry about this," he apologizes, knowing she can't hear him now. And then he surges forward, swooping beneath the arc of the knife coming toward him, gets behind her and uses a nerve pinch to knock her to the ground.

Outside, he hears cars colliding and frantic cries, turning to laughter and then agonized shrieking.

_What the hell is going on?_

He carries Arlene to the couch and hurries to his study to locate this last batch of anti-toxin. When the Joker returned, he'd spent hours every day mixing it up, and though he sent most of it back to Bruce and Barbara for their stocks, he kept enough.

It's quick work to inject his wife; it will take a little longer before she wakes up again.

That done, his brief burst of battle-calm vanishes and the spirit of Robin that prompted him to action begins to fade. He begins to shiver, swallows back a hysterical sob or giggle.

The noises from outside get louder and he sits on the couch, hauling his knees up to his chest and leaning into his wife's shoulders. He almost relishes the pain of his joints in the unfamiliar movements, trying to counteract the legitimate terror trying to creep upon him.

His eyes catch on the red vase, broken, its rounded bottom lying among the shards. It's the same shade as a familiar helmet.

_What the hell do you think you're doing, Replacement? _Jason's voice is back, angry and frustrated. _Going to curl up and cry? The bastard wasn't supposed to beat both of us._

Tim swallows and closes his eyes, taking a further moment to ground himself, and then goes looking for his cellphone. He's not far gone enough to reach out to Bruce—yet—but he's not the only one who can help.

The speed-dial to Barbara's personal line rings out.

* * *

GORDON

9:17 AM

The gunshot echoes, but it isn't from the lieutenant's gun. Instead, a stray shot from behind them both barrels through Davis' body and into the wall. He crumples, and Barbra whirls around, taking in the sight of the entire police force in the pit, dissolving into madness.

They're all crazed grins and mad giggling, grabbling with each other and shooting their service weapons with wild abandon.

_They've all been infected._

Her phone is ringing—not the office, but her cellphone. She spares a moment to see that it's from Tim, but she can't answer him right now. Not with the chaos threatening to destroy her building.

Hurrying around the pit, dodging grabbing arms and bodies being thrown in her path, she makes a beeline for the master computer responsible for all automated functions of the department. Fingers flying, she enacts the protocol for emergency safety.

It was original installed to stop another massacre from having in the middle of the police stronghold, and as far as she's concerned, that's exactly what's about to happen if she doesn't act fast.

"Sorry, boys," she mutters, opening the panel hiding the lever, and yanks it down.

Instantly blue sparks explode all around the pit, creating a facsimile of a faraday cage. The charge isn't enough to kill, just to incapacitate; every man and woman in uniform drops to the ground, stunned.

The sudden silence in the wake of the laughter is chilling, but not complete; in the offices and on the floors above she still hears signs of struggle, meaning all she's managed is a brief reprieve.

Her cellphone is ringing again; this time she takes the call.

"Barbara, it's not me!" he gasps right away, voice tight with fear. "It has to be a copycat, I _swear_ it's not met!"

"Never even thought it was," she informs him honestly.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know. Going to find out."

"All I can think is that whatever this is has to be airborne."

"Like a neurochemical attack?"

"Actually, I think it might be more like a virus. Some bacterial strains are still able to evade air filtration technology," Tim says, taking measured breaths. Having to solve a problem has always been the best way to keep him calm. "Otherwise the city sensors would have detected it."

"Unless it was a toxin designed specifically to evade those sensors."

"It's possible…"

But he still sounds preoccupied.

"Well, it's a starting point," she says. "Thanks, Tim. Is Arlene alright?"

"Knocked out on the couch," he sighs. "I've dosed her. The usual strain against Joker toxin seems to be effective, at least."

"Good to know." Something outside explodes on the street, and she winces. "Listen, Tim, we're going to handle it. Just stay put and take care of yourself and Arlene. Call me if there's anything, but otherwise, keep the line clear."

"I know. It's everywhere, isn't it?"

"It looks like it." She hangs up, dials Nissa first, but the heir to her cowl doesn't pick up.

_Crown Point's probably a war zone. Can't think about that right now. _

Next, the Cave. Just as predictably, he picks up on the first ring.

"What the hell is going on, Bruce?"

* * *

WAYNE

9:20 AM

"At this point, your guess is as good as mine," he replies, forwarding the call to the Bat-Computer.

Barbara's voice is tense. "Is it really him again?"

"I don't know."

He navigates through multiple windows on the computer, examining the security footage of the chaos erupting around the globe. Through the comm in his ear, he hears Dick muttering something about his suit, while Terry keeps him updated on his flyover of the city.

Apparently, there are a lot of people falling or jumping off high-rises.

Bruce has a blood sample from Ace in the corner of the screen, running a diagnostic to find any clue how the toxin was spread.

_There are differences in composition, which accounts for it working on the animals. _

"I've got a program tracing the origin, but that's taking a backseat to deploying an antidote," he informs her. "I'm synthesizing it using Tim's program from the last time."

"Is it just me, or are there too many 'last times'?" Terry wants to know, sounding winded.

Bruce ignores that, addresses Barbara, "I'll send the first wave of Bat-drones to emergency service hubs."

"That's appreciated since I've got a precinct full of unconscious cops right now."

"Emergency protocol worked, then?"

"Don't be smug. It's not a good look on you."

"Once we've restored emergency services, I'll send a second contingent to help the rest of Gotham."

_And then, somehow, the entire planet. _

"But is it him?" Barbara asks.

"No. He's dead."

"I don't think that's what she meant," Terry says. "Did the Joker really set all this up? Before he died?"

Bruce glances at another small window on-screen, where he captured a recording of the video that started all of this. "Judging by the resolution, the video footage is archival. That's definitely him. I'd say it's from forty years ago. Someone's remastered it, but there are tells."

"So why's it being released now? He couldn't have known exactly when he was going to die."

"I suspect something specific happened to trigger its release. Some criterion was met."

"So the Joker is definitely not back, but this is definitely his work," Barbara concludes with a sigh. "Any idea on how to stop it?"

"Still looking."

"Tim thinks it's airborne. Like a virus."

Bruce's fingers pause in their typing, a sudden wave of concern washing over him. "Is he—?"

"He's okay," Barbara says. "Shaken, but he'll hold up."

Bruce nods to himself, tabling his relief to concentrate on the current conundrum.

"Batman, while I'm perfecting and sending out the antidote, patrolling. Help where you can." To Barbara, "He'll need backup."

"That's going to be hard since I just had to tase everyone here. I don't want to know what's going on with the officers that were patrolling outside."

_Law enforcement is trigger-happy on a normal day; we both know that means there's going to be a lot of police-related deaths at the end of this thing._

"How much anti-toxin do you keep at the precinct? Didn't Tim send you a batch recently?"

"Still probably not enough for everyone on the force."

"Doesn't matter. Inoculate everyone you can; once I get more of it spread around the city, there's going to be even greater chaos. Right now, the population is mindlessly violent—once their wits come back, that's when the real violence starts."

"Hm." She doesn't argue; she knows it's true.

"This is going to take as many people as we have to pitch in. Keep a comm on you—I know you have one on you. If some poor Jokerized fool takes out the power grid, you'll lose access to all conventional communication."

"We have back-ups, you know," Barbara says dryly, but he hears her shifting around and then the squeaking feedback as she puts a comm in her ear and hangs up the phone.

"Not as good as mine."

"So what exactly are you expecting I do in the meantime?" Terry wants to know. "Patrol is kind of a broad term."

"Try to keep the peace as well as possible."

"…I'd think you were joking, except you don't have a sense of humor."

"Oh, he does, kid," Dick remarks. "But if you haven't found it yet, better pray you don't."

* * *

MCGINNIS

9:25 AM

Terry dodges what feels like the hundredth car that's flipped over an overpass, only just managing to get the passengers out and back on the ground. They immediately start grabbing at his throat and trying to gouge his eyes and he's forced to take off again.

So far, the short trip between his apartment and the school has taken three times as long as it should have.

_And every second means Dana and Max could be…_

He doesn't want to think about it.

Down below, people are actually tearing each other to pieces, scratching and biting and using everyday detritus to whale on each other. There are two many for him to stop them all, and the fact he's all-but useless until Bruce manages to deploy the antidote doesn't make him feel any better.

"This is insane."

"I believe that was the point," Bruce grunts.

"Even if I had enough anti-toxin for the entire city, this isn't exactly a one-man job," Terry complains.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one still cognisant."

"Yeah, but that's still just a handful of us. And if this stuff is in the air, even any anti-toxin we have is only going to be temporary."

"Once we figure out what's delivering this toxin or virus, it's just a matter of tweaking it to deploy the antidote instead. Until then, be grateful your device is working properly."

"Is there anyone else out there with one of these, except your chosen?"

"Anyone who had access to the anti-toxin and was able to dose themselves before it took over."

Terry snorts. "So, maybe three people? Great. I feel so comforted."

"You shouldn't. They'll be out of commission for a while."

"You're such an optimist. What about Su—"

"He's compromised."

"Compromised like…?"

"Trust me when I say it's not something you ever want to encounter."

Terry shivers at the idea of a Jokerized Superman. "I can't even picture that. I wouldn't even think it was possible. How did you—?"

"Dumb luck."

"Frag."

"Just don't attract his attention and hope you don't need to use the last resort."

_Meaning Kryptonite. _

"And how do you propose that?"

"Don't call for help."

"Of course," Terry sighs, and then grumbles, "This is not my best day ever."

It's another ten minutes of fighting through the smoke of several wrecked cars, stopping a bunch of thugs from beating on a frazzled, confounded kid crying despite her Glasgow smile, before he makes it to Hamilton Hill High.

_Probably going to need some help, _he decides, remotely activating the Batmobile's onboard computer to track his location.

It might as well be a warzone, the way the staff and students—kids he's been in school with for years—are attacking each other. Everyone's bleeding in some way, a number of bodies litter the ground, some still twitching, some not. Terry tries not to think too closely about it as he speeds through the hallways to his second-period classroom.

Inside, the light panels have been destroyed, creating a strobe light effect that Terry winces at. He adjusts the screen in his mask to account for the light, and looks desperately around.

The teacher's dead, bleeding from what looks like a shard of someone's tablet shoved through his throat. His classmates are grouped off in individual melees, all of them laughing hysterically as they beat on each other or take blows.

Chelsea Cunningham straddles Nelson Nash and repeatedly strikes his head against the ground, giggling shrilly as his blood spatters her once crisp white shirt. Nelson's not quite laughing anymore, making choked-off noises like he's trying to breathe.

Terry doesn't think twice about using two of his anti-toxins on both of them—it's about all he can do—before moving on.

Dana and Max are near the back, seemingly in the midst of trying to choke the life out of one another. Dana has several patches of hair torn out, and Max has an ugly gash down her cheeks from Dana's nails.

"Okay, time to break up this girl fight," he declares, materializing behind them and knocking them both out before inoculating them.

The other students have taken notice of him by now, and begin to close in.

"And that's my exit," he murmurs, hoisting a girl over each shoulder.

There's an explosion beside him, as a blast of concentrated fire opens a hole in the ceiling. A cord extends downward and he steps into the foothold, holding tight to his best friend and his girlfriend as the Batmobile yanks them upward and away from the high school.

"Oof," he mutters once inside the cockpit, laying the girls gently in the passenger seat.

"Everyone alright?" Bruce asks.

"They'll live."

"Good. Time to get back to work."

"On it." Terry jumps out of the car and hovers beside it for a moment, keying in commands to take it back to the Batcave. "Special delivery. Maybe you can figure out how this thing is spreading to human victims and keep them safe."

"We're not a relief center," Bruce grumps.

"Tough. I'm not leaving them to get ripped apart or rip each other apart here, or in their homes."

"Then drop them off with your mother and brother."

"No time to double back," Terry replies. "And the Cave's the safest place within two hundred miles. They know about you anyway, so deal with it."

He considers the school beneath him and dives back in, trying to see how many he can incapacitate before they all kill each other.

* * *

GRAYSON

9:30 AM

"Think I'm really starting to like this kid," Dick tells Bruce as he digs through his medicine cabinet again. A medicine cabinet that's more of a fully stocked home hospital.

Old habits die hard.

"Where the hell are the reinforcements?" he demands. "You know, the ones hanging out on high?"

"Watchtower's dark."

Dick pauses; that actually startles him. "Even for you? How's that possible? You put so many backdoors into that system."

"Hence my concern."

Dick finds the tube he's looking for, good for a concentrated shot of adrenaline and makes his way back to Black and doses her.

There's a beat, and then she gasps awake, shooting into a sitting position.

"Sorry," he says, "but the city's going to hell. There's no time to play Sleeping Beauty. Suit up."

"Sure know how to show a girl a good time," she groans, accepting his outstretched hand.

"What can I say, I'm the life of the party." While she shimmies into her clothes and checks her gear, Dick asks Bruce, "Speaking of your 'chosen', who else have you immunized, besides you, me, the kid and Babs?"

"Who are you calling a kid?" McGinnis demands.

Bruce ignores him. "In an ideal world? The Family."

"You mean the Family you've pissed off and distanced yourself from for the past forty years? _That_ Family? Hell of a time to reach out." Dick grunts. "What about—"

"Red Robin is fine."

Dick huffs out a bitter chuckle. "Now _there's_ a handle I haven't heard in a while."

"No real names on the comms."

"I'm pretty sure anyone we'd have to worry about names with is roaming the streets laughing their heads off right now," McGinnis says. "Maybe literally."

"Kid's got a point," Dick says. "Speaking of people roaming. Who else do we have in our corner? And by that I mean, who's not dead, geriatric, off-world or part of the Jokerized masses?"

"Anyone with a superior metabolism or who can burn off the toxin before it takes hold. Flash is working Central City right now, but she's got her hands full. Same for Static out in Dakota City."

"That's it? What about everyone else?"

"You don't want to know."

"And the Justice League still isn't answering."

"No."

Which is…not good.

Black reappears from the bedroom, mask on and hands on her hips. "You ready to roll, soldier?"

"Make sure you take some anti-toxin with you. What I dosed you with will eventually run out, and I'd rather not have to worry about you going after me when you're supposed to be watching my back.

"I'd love to know how I went from a thief to saving the city on a regular basis," she quips.

"The first Catwoman used to ask that all that time."

* * *

GORDON

9:30 AM

"Whoever's doing this was thinking ahead," Barbara says as she goes from officer to officer and injects them with the anti-toxin. "Way ahead."

She wasn't kidding when she said there wasn't enough for the entire force; as it is she'll be lucky if it's enough for the ones in the bullpen. The rest are going to have to be put in cells until help arrives.

"Hm."

"But it also…" she trails off.

"What?"

"It doesn't feel like the Joker. Besides the video and the toxin, I mean. Other than that…"

"I was thinking the same thing," Bruce agrees. "The theatricality is him, but the rest…I'm still analyzing the video clip for clues."

Barbara purses her lips. It should be a relief to hear that it's not _him_, but it's not. The legend of the Joker makes even his imitators a force to be reckoned with.

Just as the first of her officers begin to stir, she pulls out her cellphone and runs an encryption program to secure the line. It's a program Maxine Gibson set her up with when she expressed a need to get in touch during emergency situations...especially when the new Batgirl doesn't want her to.

This time, the line connects to the biometric communicator Nissa always carries on her. Barbara waits until her protégé's blasé voicemail starts playing and listens through the recording.

"I know you've probably been hit by the toxin," she says after the shrill beep, "but that's going to be dealt with soon. The minute you're conscious, get your gear on and get your butt into that city. Even if this all gets fixed in the next ten minutes, Gotham's going to be pulling herself apart for days. We need all hands. Consider this your debutante ball."

She disconnects and then reaches for her service weapon, checking her ammo, and mentally decides what orders she's going to give the men and women getting back on their feet. None of them know what's going on, and it's not going to be an easy explanation.

Her eyes fall upon the photo of Sam on her desk, and she swallows. There are still two more calls she needs to make before she goes out on the street.

"Sam? When you get this…Just know that everything's going to be alright. I'll see you at dinner, hon…"

* * *

DRAKE

9:35 AM

When the phone rings again, Tim jumps, having forgotten it was in his hand. He's been trying not to twitch at every sound from outside when he's not checking his wife to make sure she's still breathing.

He knows she is—he's watching her chest rise and fall—but he keeps having visions of her seizing and dying on his watch.

"Babs?" he chokes.

"It's me," she confirms. "The Bats are working on a toxin and doing crowd control. You should have drones incoming within the half-hour."

Tim exhales. "That's a relief at least."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm managing," he replies. "Arlie should be waking up soon. Then we're getting the hell out of Gotham supposing I have to hitchhike."

"It won't help," Barbara replies grimly. "From what Bruce says, this is happening all over. There's nowhere _to_ escape to." Tim's heart sinks. "Believe it or not, Gotham's going to be one of the safe zones for a while."

"Gotham is never safe," he deadpans.

"I know. Tim…I'm sorry you have to go through this, with everything you've been through. The best thing for you to do is batten down the hatches. Stay put and stay safe—or as safe as you can manage. I've got some of my force up and about again. As soon as I can spare the manpower, I'll send someone over to protect you."

"Yeah…"

Tim stays still for a while after she hangs up, staring down at the phone in deep thought.

Something about that bothers him, niggling at some long-buried part of him.

_Didn't you used to make a big deal about people trying to protect you? _Jason's voice wonders. _When did you become such a burden, Timbers? _

"About the time a lunatic crown tried to lobotomize me," he mutters to no one.

_Maybe. But just because you're out of the game, doesn't mean you're completely useless. You're not Bruce…but you've still got contingencies on contingencies. _

He wants to argue that—ignoring the fact he'd be arguing with himself because Jason's not _here_—but then he really thinks about it.

He knows his house isn't fortified, isn't defensively in any way against his Jokerized neighbors or whatever other chaotic groups will emerge as the Bats try to spread the anti-toxin.

_But…I still know where all the safehouses are._

The ones that were built to stand the test of time and outlived the breaking of team bonds. He's thinking of one in particular—his old haunt beneath his former apartment in the old theater district. The apartment was demolished ages ago, bought up with the rest of the block and replaced with a high-rise parking garage.

But the Nest beneath it was never found, and there are still one or two secret entrances to get in. If there's nowhere safe in the world to flee, then he must look for safety in the city he knows.

_Maybe…I can be Red Robin one last time. _

He gets up, plans coalescing in his mind.

As soon as Arlene wakes, they're leaving.

⁂

_I want to know what you think of my story! Leave kudos, a comment or if writing comments isn't something you're comfortable with, as many of emojis as you want and let me know how you feel!_

_❤️️ = I love this story!_  
_😳 = this was hot!_  
_💐 = thank you for sharing this_  
_🍵 = tea spilled_  
_🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!_  
_🚔 = you're under arrest! the writing's too good!_  
_😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER_  
_😢 = you got me right in the feels_


End file.
